Ivypaw/leaf
Purrsona Ivypaw is a slender silver and white tabby she-cat with emerald forest green eyes. Her chest and paws are white along with the tip of her tail. She has a nicked ear and a faint scar on her throat. She has a significant but faint M on her forehead. Personality Ivypaw's personality is complicated but in general, she's shy and quiet in real life. She is an INFP person. In the virtual world, she opens up more and she thinks that she appears to be talkative and friendly. She finds it easy to feel other people's feelings and thinks too much. However, she has lots of secrets that she just hasn't told you yet. She's very sarcastic in her thoughts and always disputes with her overactive mind on random things. She's afraid to show her secret sides to people and may come off as distant and aloof. However, when she opens up to you, you've got a friend for life. Hobbies Ivypaw adores writing and reading. She also likes to knit (but she's HORRIBLE at it :P) and cook or bake in the kitchen. She's also really fond of animals and she has a pet green budgie, Coco. Ivypaw used to have more but they passed away. On The Blog Ivypaw is active on the Blog. She's mostly commenting on the Warriors Games, the Tavern, the Hug Page, the Spoiler Pages and the Warriors Fanfiction. She runs a Warriors Guess the Quote, a Warriors Guess the Line and a Name That Apprentice. What People Say About Me You can add your thoughts here. :) Ivy's games are super fun to play! ~ Sandy Friends You can add yourself here if you want to, don't be shy! * Snowbreeze * Fawnspots * Pebblepaw * Fallenshadows * Sandy * Moons * Shadow * Aquila (Eaglepaw) Trivia * I began reading Warriors when my friend, Breezewing, started writing a Warriors fanfiction and shared it with me. At first, I didn't know that it was a Warriors fanfiction. I thought their names were great and naturey. I asked her about it and she introduced me to Warriors. Yay! I don't regret it, never had. It was December 7th 2018 that I began reading Warriors. Best day ever. * I joined BlogClan on April 27th 2019 and BLogClan WIkia on November 6th 2019. * I was born on January 5th 2006. * I'm thirteen years old in the 8th grade of school. * My favourite Warrior Cats character in first place is Jayfeather. :P * Second place in my favourite Warrior Cats character list goes to Ivypool. * Third place to Hollyleaf! :P * I've read all of the Warriors books, including novellas and Super Editions. * I found out that I use :P and ;) a lot. * My favourite Warrior Cats arc is the Omen of the Stars. * Night Whispers is my all-time favourite Warrior Cats book. * I'm a Muslim. * I'm obsessed with pizza. * I live in Southeast Asia. * I lovee snow. * I also really like to doodle and draw but I can't really draw :P * I loveee books and writing my own stories :P * I have Wattpad and Discord. For Wattpad, it's ivyleaf06 and for Discord, it's Ivyleaf#0399 * Coding was done by Sandy. Thank you! P.S: I hope you won't mind that I changed it around a bit... Cat-3.jpeg Gray cat.jpg 852f9f3ef7c1edf14e26d57d167aa173--funny-animal-photos-funny-cat-pics.jpg Bce1c160579b113e80423763da7fdbcc--warriors-cats-quotes-love-warriors.jpg Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice